Land Of Linclon
by Joker of Clover
Summary: Illinois hasn't always been under America roof. In fact he's been with almost every country in the FACE Family, each bringing a challenge he must overcome. From being conquered by England to a Civil War to the Nuclear Age Illinois has made it. But what about now? This is the story of a state's rising. I suck at summaries. Story (might) be better then this summary. Accepting OCs!
1. Chapter 1

Prolog: Meeting

I remember walking, dazed unfocused and unaware. Everything was blurry. I couldn't tell a tree from a person nor a hole from land. Luckily there wasn't any other person along this land nor any holes. My head was breaking-well felt like it anyways. My throat was drier than the sun, and I was tried.

_Growl!_

Not to mention starving.

I think I fell umm many times, mostly over nothing at all. The air, that's something. The good thing was the land soil was soft, trees were good and tall, the grass sharp yet soft. The sky was grey; the clouds were hanging lazily blocking the sun.

It didn't take long until I had came to my knees, breathing harder then before, my stomach growling loudly and my head ready to burst open. Despite my throat I screamed, I yelled I pounded the ground, I cried.

In my fit I was unaware of my surroundings, so when a voice that wasn't my own broke between the air I went stiff, all muscles at bay.

"Qui êtes-vous?" the voice repeated. I hesitated before looking upwards, my eyes wide. I still couldn't see but could tell the person had blonde something and wearing some blue. I didn't understand the words. When I spoke it sounded not like that

Yet this sounded more familiar.

"Who are you?" the voice said again this time couching down to look at me. I bet I looked pitiful.

"Illinois….. I think." I said stuttering. Using my aching arms I pushed myself from the ground. As I stood as did the new thing.

"Vhy are you alone? Where are your parents? Are you apart of the tribes?" he asked. I notice something behind I wasn't sure what it was but it was long and brown. My mind whirled so I placed a hand on my head.

"I-I don't know what those things are." I replied. I must admit I was excited! Someone to talk with, someone to keep me company! But…. He could be here to hurt me, or even take something…. I need to run…

But I couldn't my legs weren't allowing it.

The man stroked something on his face for a while before bending down to my height (which wasn't tall) and said in almost a whisper "You'll be one of my children oui?"

That's how I found myself apart of the French country.

**SUP?! I'm SWA AKA silver wind alchemist! This is my third story on here net. And if you're reading the other ones those will be updated sometime next week! Thanks for reading! Please review so I know his isn't a piece of England's cooking! Thanks!**

**HASTA LA PASTA!**


	2. Remembering Still

Chapter 1: Remembering Still

That wasn't a great way of introducing this; you don't need to tell me (Indiana already did) that it wasn't. Yeah I can see how many people would read about a boy walkin' around and stuff till some stranger comes along like hey kid! Let me take you as my son! Yeah soooo not Mary sue. Wait let me back up. I have a problem with gettin' off track and stuff (and saying and stuff) So yeah. I'll say sorry now before you go any further. I write as I talk unfortunately. Anyways, if your one of my family/friend members and you found this: PUT IT DOWN AND RETURN IT NEW MEXICO! Thank you. If your just a curious dude i-i-i mean person then let me explain a little about me so your not confuse later on.

My name is Ethen P Jones. Well that's what strangers call me. My family and friends (close ones) call me Illy.

Short for Illinois.

Yeah, I'm the Northern half of the United States of America State Illinois. Blown away right? Nope? I kinda thought, really. I forget didn't the first page give that way? I think it did.

Anyways now you know that, i'll tell you a little warning:

My twin is a nut. A crazy psychopathic nutcase that needs to be admitted to an asylum as soon as possible.

That and I have a another part of me, call me bi-polar but sometimes i'm like Uncle Canada others i'm well... I'll let you find out. I guess your getting board huh? I should start my story before you decide this isn't worth your time.

Let's start after the blonde weirdo found me. We left off after he asked me to be one of children right? Yeah we did I just checked.

Children? What's that? I can't tell maybe it was what he was? No why would he asked that? I looked at the shining blue eyes twinge with hope... Hope... What was that? I know these words but not the meaning. Sorry gettin' off track.

"Children?" I asked tilting my head slowly to the side, he was still blurry maybe if I go to the other side... Nope still the same.

"Yes, what you are mon cher." what I am? Mon cher? I think he knew he was confusing me because he explained that a child was a little kid someone cares for after it comes out of the woman stomach... That's the simpler version anyways. And Mon Cher was French (whatever that was) for my dear.

"So? Will you?"

i thought about it. I don't trust him, but I don't wanna be alone either. Nodding, he lifted me into his arms smiling. Turning back to the other ... people behind him, he yelled something in French and they marched pasted us while non-child carried me to a big wooden ship docked not far from here. I felt dumb not noticing water was near but hey! It's not my fault I didn't know! Shut up laughing!

I won't go into detail about the trip overseas, just know there was a LOT of throwing up, crying, almost going overboard, and even more throw up.

When me and France (he explained who he was on our trip whenever I wasn't barfing up my lings) final reach land, I never thought I could be sooo happy! Land wonderful land! Never leave me again! I thought this as I fell asleep my eyes closing involuntary.

So basically when we got to the mansion I was asleep when we pasted ghost boy I was asleep. But I will tell you, despite the fact Spain and Prussia would come over and bother me, I was happy being France's colony.

But it only lasted so long you know.

I think I'll stop here, South is banging on my door right now. Last time she broke it down doing that! So I guess I'll seeya later.

**SuP?! This was previously under SILVERWINDALCHEMIST but I decided to change my username. Enough of that just to tell you this story is ACCPECTING OC'S! YES OCs! If you like please submit one with the following info**

**Appearance**

**Gender**

**State name**

**Human Name**

**Personality**

**Who they Hate**

**Sports Teams**

**Who they Like**

**Anything else I should I know:**

**Breif History of State:**

**(optional ) Stereotypes: **


	3. SOUTH YOU IDIOT

"NORTH!"

Bang!

"NORTH! NOOOOOORRRTH!"

Bang!

"NORTHYNORTHYNORTHYNORTHYNORTHYNORTHYNORTHNOTHY!"

Bang!

'When will it end?!' I thought laying on the bed starring at the ceiling, the nightmare just out my door ramming it with an elephant.

Why does that idiot have to annoy me out of everyone else?! C'mon! It's like 54 or something other states in on this block! Why must she come here?! Somewhere else! Indiana's just right door!

Wait. Sorry. I forget I'm not just writing this for me (England said I need to relive my stress so write a journal GET OFF ME FROG! Wait that didn't need to be there.) But for y'all too. So here we go again.

Remember that insane twin I mention last entry? The one that needs to go to an asylum? Yeah that one Southern Illinois. She's ramming my door right now, probably with one of her cows or something like that. Man I hope that door holds.

Wait? Do you hear that? Sorry your not here, if you are HOW DID YOU GET IN MY FREAKIN' ROOM?! But for those that aren't crazy stalkers that break into people's homes it's silent. Too silent.

I should check shouldn't I? I don't know, she could be there knowing I might just be like "Well she's gone! Time to go open the door!" and jump out of nowhere, tie me up and make me milk her cows!

I hate cows.

I mean they're tasty but unless they're dead, keep them away from me. Please?

So yeah back to point, I slowly slid off the bed hoping that floorboard won't creak like it does. Moving slowly to the door I held my breath, slowly put one foot in front of the other and prayed.

'Should I?' I debated with myself. If I do, she could be out there and then (insert gulp here) cows! If not then I'll have to be boarded up in my room not making a sound, force to live in silence!

I wanna listen to my jazz damnit!

With a sigh I decided I could always just open it just a peek...

When I did, NOTHING WAS OUT THERE!

Grinning I could imagine that loud smooth jazz blastin' out my radio and phone and playin' my drums and trumpet.

But I'm North Illinois so naturally when I turned around, I screamed when I saw that damn smile!

South took after America a lot, I mean to the point she could pass off as him just be talkin. She was wearing a gray then sweater over a white tank top, with gray skinniest and of course those boots with her pant leg tucked in there.

"HIYA NORTH!IDIDN'TKNOWWHATHAPPENTOYOUSOISNEAKTHORUGHTHE WINDOW!"

Translation: Hiya North! I didn't know what happen to you so I sneaked through the window!

Like a damn robber!

So natural I screamed loudly.

Looking around South was grinning, "IS DAD HERE?!"

Oh yeah, I scream when I see my father. The real one not America although I'm kinda force to call him dad. I'll never accept that idiot as my dad, more on that later.

"I hope not... Why are you here?" I said, looking around my room, it wouldn't be the first time I'll be in a room then France pops up.

Again. More on that later.

Or never. I like never better.

South looked up, tapped her chin and said with a bright, Hollywood idiot smile: "Dude, I forgot!"

SEE?! Idiot! I couldn't help but roll my eyes. This isn't the first nor the last time South will burst into my room (i.e., through the door, window once the ceiling and another time the floor) act like she has something to say but you know what? I forgot!

Idiot.

Groaning I suggests (-cough-commanded-cough-) "Maybe you should get out of my room?"

"Why? You're not goin' anythin'."

"How would you know?"

"I've been watching you for the last hour." she said without a care, or a blink. Right, I forgot it's completely normal to stalk your siblings!

Stupid twin.

So like (sorry, bad habit.) she left. Okay so it was more like I tricked her to thinking her horses got lost in Russia and she's on her way to the comm- I mean nation's lovely freezing deadly deprive of life and hope the point of no return home.

... Wow. America really left an impression about Russia.

But that's a story for another time. Let's get back to what happen 81 after living with France. Let me- HEY SOUTH! GIVE ME BACK MY-

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ (IF THAT'S THE PAST TENSE-AND EVERYTHING IS IN ALL CAPS! EH THE BUTTON IS SO FAR AWAY!) And favorite and followed and review, that is awesome, almost as awesome as Prussia without a shirt ;) and now, time to reply to reviews~**

**Wandering dude 1: Thanks for submitting your OC! I'm sure Texas will be used in comin-up-chpaters!**

**MisstiqueRose: Dude, I lived here for my WHOLE LIFE and I STILL don't know most of the states.**

**La flashybacky**

**Teacher: Joker, why is Texas where Iowa should be and why is England on this map?**

**Me: -shrugs-**

**Catgirl963: Thanks soo much for the support! I'll maybe update every week.**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE, AND STUFF! BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE AND READ MINERVA'S DAUGHTER232 STORIES! **


End file.
